


Dream Sequence

by rebiTV



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, danbert if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebiTV/pseuds/rebiTV
Summary: Dan has a dream about Herbert. (Set sometime during or after bride)





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> I heard there was a deleted scene where Dan has a dream sequence so... here's Dan having a dream! it's really nothing like the deleted scene though.

“We have work to do” Herbert says. The light is reflecting of his glasses, making him look alien. (Not that he seems human anyway, most of the time. Not if you know him for more than a minute.)

“Do we?” I reply, watching as an amalgamation of fingers and eyes writhes on the table. The words feel weightless in my mouth, flitting through the air like lacewings.

“Yes.” He says. “Come over here and help me with this.” He looks annoyed (he looks annoyed most of the time, when he isn’t passionately angry or wildly passionate). 

I come over and stand next to him. Our shoulders brush. There’s blood on his lab coat.

“I’m moving out.” I say.

“No you’re not.” he replies, not looking up from the table.

“No,” I murmur. “I guess I’m not.”

He smiles slightly.

I wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to leave concrit or point out typos :). Re-Animator has taken over my life.


End file.
